Alice LeStrange
by BellatrixLeVeryStrange
Summary: Alice LeStrange, Bellatrix's daughter  OC , enrolls in Hogwarts and meets Draco Malfoy&Company and The Golden trio. Let's find out where this goes.
1. Meet Alice

Alice LeStrange

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except Alice, my iPod, and my very socially awkward self.

Enjoy!

Chapter one- Meet Alice

Alice Lestrange. She was not like everyone in her family: emotionally destroyed, masochistic, cruel, and a supporter of the Dark Lord. She was far worse. Because of this, Bellatrix kept Alice close to her heart…her very dark, messed up, creepy heart. Because of Alice's dark nature, she was locked up in Azkaban under the security of Aurors and Dementors at least twice a year. However, Bellatrix always had the galleons to get her out, along with the Imperius curse (a LeStrange family favorite).

Well, now that you know Alice, let's get on with the story..

17-year-old Alice LeStrange woke up to a fat, dark owl clawing at her headboard, it didn't look too happy, for it had traveled a long distance. Alice got out of bed to see what the owl carried in its tiny beak. A letter moved out of its beak and opened itself to speak:

_"Dear Miss LeStrange:_

_We are honored to grant you acceptance mid 1st term to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once this letter has been completed, you will be able to use a portkey to enter the gates of King's Cross Station to reach the train tonight at 5:00 P.M_

_Hoping You Are Well,_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Minister of the Ministry of Magic, England Branch._

The letter smiled at Alice and then tore itself up. It then changed to a blue sphere-shaped statue.

"A portkey? Well, all right, if they want me to show up that bloody much, then I'll use it. Just not right now." Alice said to herself.

This was going to be quite a year.

* * *

><p>Well,I have completed my first chapter. I hope you all like it. I am a newbie so critiques are welcomed…you should probably go on and press that button there. There's probably cookies in there or something..<p> 


	2. Like Mother,Like Daughter Right?

Chapter 2-Like Mother, Like Daughter…right?

Hello! I'm back after working on homework. Working on projects all due in the same week is a killer!

I was so happy to receive my first review by the lovely miss Indigo Lily! It motivated me to keep going with this story so I will not let her or the rest of you wonderful readers down!

**note-Bellatrix and Narcissa are NOT related in this story…you'll find out why in later chapters

Without further ado, here is chapter 2! (Hehehehe that rhymed)

Bellatrix was buying a few potions and poisons for Alice to take with her to Hogwarts before apparating back home. As Bellatrix exited Bourgin&Burke's, she spotted Narcissa Malfoy walking out of Gringotts Bank. They waved to each other and went on their merry ways.

Back home, Alice was rested on a loveseat chair near the fireplace of her home, LeStrange Manor. She was growing rather restless and wanted to get going already. "My mum, always late…" Alice said to herself, smiling. Her thoughts were interrupted by a POP! Her mother was home! Alice began to get up until she heard a bone-chilling slither….they were not alone. Nagini, Voldemort's loyal snake, met eyes with Alice. Alice smiled as she also met eyes with Lord Voldemort himself. "My Lord, I did not expect your arrival to our home" Alice said, bowing low to display her respect. "My dear, I came to see you off before you left tonight and to bring you parting gifts" Voldemort said and kissed her forehead lovingly. Alice smiled.

Having the Dark Lord's affection was one of the very few things that made her happy, besides having Bellatrix's unconditional love and always having chocolate chip cookies made by her house-elf, Moxy (A/N: Moxy is an OC house-elf).

Seconds later, a black wand with a silver serpent carved on its handle presented itself to Alice right before her eyes. "A token of my respect for you and appreciation for you and your mother's faithfulness to me" Voldemort said. Alice rolled up her sleeve to show him the Dark Mark, his previous gift from years ago. "Ah, my dear. Your mark glows black, it means you are content." He explained, putting his hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix strode over, Jack Sparrow style, and presented her gift to Alice as well. "Darling, poisons and potions for your private collections. Use them well." She said as she kissed Alice's forehead.

Their merriment was stopped as the clock struck 4:00. It was time for Alice to get ready to go to the train station. Moxy the house-elf came to Alice's side "Here are the cookies that you like, miss. I will miss you very much" she squeaked. Moxy was Bellatrix's favorite elf, always devoted and loving, but with the evil twist nobody thought could be there. Alice picked up Moxy, "thank you, I will miss you as well, take care of mummy for me, promise?"

"Promise" Moxy said.

The blue spherical portkey presented itself to Alice. "Goodbye, everyone. Take care." with a WOOSH! Sound, Alice was gone.


	3. Sorting Hat,Slytherins,and Pansy Oh My!

Chapter 3- Sorting Hats, Slytherins, and Pansy…Oh My!

Hi there guys! I seem to have quite a bit of time on my hands…I don't think that's good. Well, you will be pleased to know that I have come to you with a 3rd chapter. Alice has arrived at Hogwarts with no time to waste. She has been led to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, along with some new 7th years as well. What will Alice experience as she encounters the Sorting Hat?

Let's begin.

Hogwarts' Great Hall was filled by students, ghosts, and staff for the placement ceremony that was to take place that night. This year, 4 new 7th year girls were going to be placed into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and quieted down the crowd, "Students, good evening. We will be having 4 girls join us this term. They will be placed in a house of the Sorting hat's choosing; however, the girls' choices are taken into consideration as well. Without further ado, let us begin the sorting."

Alice and the three other girls stood in front of the eyes of the students as they awaited their turn with the Sorting Hat. "Caramona Kaligaris" McGonagall announced. A small, brunette with large eyes shifted towards the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool. "Hmm, timid, careful, but resourceful…qualities that don't normally go together, Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table cheered as they welcomed the small girl to their family. The cheering subsided as McGonagall called the next girl forward, "Isabel Lockhart" to many of the students, Lockhart was already a name that called for trouble (A/N: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets reference- Gilderoy Lockhart). A tall blonde with green eyes and tan skin sat on the stool. The Sorting hat did NOT look happy. "I remember your father, a disgrace of a wizard, stealing credit from other witches and wizards that actually did great things. You, however, seem to be the complete opposite, with a bit of rebellion…I like it." the Sorting hat softened, "I will put you in Ravenclaw!" with a flurry of mixed emotions, Ravenclaw welcomed Isabel to their table.

Alice and one other girl were left. Whose name would be called? Where would they go? They were about to find out.

"Diana Billings-O'Malley" McGonagall called. A short Irish girl with light brown hair nervously walked to the stool where she would find out where she would be. "Kind, selfless, a fighter. Yet you are troubled by your past. These qualities will land you in Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat cheered. The Gryffindor table stood with pride as they welcomed the girl to their table.

Alice's time came at last.

"Alice LeStrange" McGonagall called as a chill crept up and down her spine. LeStrange wasn't a name that the wizarding world wasn't familiar with. The room stood silent as Alice strode to the stool and awaited her decision. "Ahhh yes, the youngest daughter of the LeStrange family since Bellatrix. A dark family bloodline, however very affluent. I know exactly where you belong: Slytherin!" the Sorting hat looked as though it was scared to be near Alice at that very moment. Slytherin onlookers gave Alice a standing ovation as they made a lace for her at their table.

Once the girls were sorted, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin. Foods of all kinds appeared before the staff and students as they began to dive into the dinner they had anticipated. At the Slytherin table, Alice was seated next to Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin's resident Pet.

(A/N: Pet, in this case, is a term of endearment for girls given by boys in an intimate setting)

"Hello Alice, I'm Pansy" Pansy introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Alice replied, and resumed with her dinner.

Much to her dismay, Pansy's greeting opened the floor for questions directed at Alice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Do you model?"

"yes"

"is the Dark Lord your father"

"close family friend"

"do you-"

"SHUT IT!"

The Slytherin table fell silent as Draco Malfoy shut them all up. "What is this incessant chatter I- oh, hello." Draco walked toward Alice. "Can I help you? You look lost." She said, annoyed. "Well, dear, I'm not physically lost, but in your eyes I am." Draco smirked. Alice rolled her eyes, "You nutter, I doubt that your pick-up line is going to have me in your bed for a shag-and-run." She shot back. The silence was broken by Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint's laughter. When the other Slytherins caught wind of what Alice said to Draco, the whole lot of them joined in the delight. Pansy, however, wasn't amused. "Alice, why don't you apologize?" she begged, "Why should I?" Alice shrugged, "He knows what he wants, but doesn't know how to get it." Draco's eyes widened, how dare she make a fool of him?

"How do you-?" Draco was cut off by Alice's perfectly manicured fingertip.

"Shh, let me talk, love." Alice began, "I'm a LeStrange. And do you know what a LeStrange gives? Status. But tell me, do you know what a LeStrange DOESN'T give?"

"Mm-mm" Draco mumbled.

"A LeStrange doesn't give a fuck." Alice smiled and strode out of the Great Hall, with male admirers close behind and Pansy following them out of fear like a pup with its tail between its legs.

Draco sat down, fear washing over his face. "Alice…is a LeStrange." He whispered.


	4. Don't Ask Alice

Chapter 4- Don't Ask Alice

Just finished a big English paper! Hopefully I get a good grade on it, or heads will roll!

I hope I haven't kept any of you all waiting very long!

Well now, Alice is housed in Slytherin and is already on bad terms with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. However, she has won the hearts of the rest of Slytherin. Will this last?

Let's get on with the story…

Alice was guided to Slytherin house by Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco's, other boys, and Pansy. She thanked them and found her way to the girls' dormitory to change into something else. Blaise invited Alice to a party that was going to be thrown by some 6th and 7th year Ravenclaws in the Dungeons. Alice, although content that her first party at Hogwarts was tonight, was bothered by a thought of Draco.

'_How can anyone find that git attractive? Yes, I understand that he is a pureblood wizard and that he must be affluent in terms of money, but he's far from the type of boy that can hold a mirror to his face and smile without cracking it_' Alice thought to herself.

Alice sighed and went on to take off her uniform. She hummed to herself as she changed into a green rugby shirt, metallic black skinny jeans, and green converse low-tops. She took Slytherin rather seriously. Alice rolled up her sleeves, showing off her Dark Mark with pride. She untied her long black hair and put her glasses on, enlarging her Cerulean eyes even more than usual. She put on her headphones, drowning out the voices of the approaching Slytherin girls. Before Alice could play a song on her iPod, Astoria Greengrass began to speak, "Well, you look lovely" she said. Alice smiled, "thank you" Alice replied.

Pansy huffed with jealousy, for she had never gotten a compliment from any Slytherin girl as warm as Astoria's. "It's not like you are going with anyone to the party, I'm going with Draco." Pansy said snidely. Alice was getting fed up with Pansy.

"That's where you're wrong. Some bloke named Theodore Nott invited me to go with him tonight. He's not Draco, thank goodness" Alice shot, arrogance dripping from every word. The rest of the girls listened to Alice admirably, they really took a liking to her.

Pansy sat down, clearly defeated. Alice seemed to always be three steps ahead. How?

That's chapter 4. Yes it's probably fluff, but I'm setting the scene for some real stuff to go down later on. Patience is a virtue, but reviews are a gift. So…um you might wanna go and press that button….maybe there's a jolly rancher in it for you…who knows?

~Xiomara.


End file.
